A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the treatment of walk-on surfaces due to snow and ice and more specifically relates methods and apparatuses to continuously remove snow and ice from walk-on surfaces.
B. Description of the Related Art
A well-known problem in regions where the temperature drops below the freezing temperature of water, is that snow and ice collect on surfaces that pedestrians walk on, such as sidewalks, stair steps, etc., (“walk-on” surfaces). This makes such walk-on surfaces dangerous as pedestrians are more likely to slip and fall on them when they are covered with snow/ice. There are several known ways to treat this problem but they can be categorized into two general types: removal methods and preventative methods.
Removal methods include the use of shovels, brooms, and the like to remove the snow/ice from the walk-on surfaces. Another known removal method is the use of a mat that is placed onto a walk-on surface prior to the precipitation that causes the snow/ice. Then after the snow/ice collects on the mat, a person can lift the mat off of the walk-on surface and “break off” the snow/ice. The mat can then be replaced on the walk-on surface.
Preventative methods include the use of an anti-icing agent, such as salt, that is spread onto the walk-on surfaces (either prior to the precipitation or after). The salt serves to decrease the melting temperature of the snow/ice so that the snow/ice melts into water on the walk-on surfaces. The melted snow/ice then easily flows off of the walk-on surfaces. Another known preventative method is the use of an electrically heated mat. The heated mat is placed onto a walk-on surface prior to the precipitation that causes the snow/ice. Because the mat is heated, the snow/ice melts into water which then flows off.
Many of the known methods of treating walk-on surfaces for snow/ice work well for their intended purposes. They also have disadvantages, however. Removal methods require physical exertion by the persons when removing the snow/ice. In cases where the snow/ice is deep, removal methods may be dangerous as it is well known for persons to injure themselves (especially their backs) while removing snow/ice. Another disadvantage of removal methods is that they must be repeated every time additional snow/ice accumulates on the walk-on surfaces. The preventative method of spreading salt also has the disadvantage of needing to be repeated every time additional snow/ice accumulates. The preventative method of a heated mat has the disadvantage of requiring an electric power source which increases the cost and has the capability of being dangerous given the electric conductivity of water/snow/ice.
What is needed is an anti-icing system that overcomes or reduces the disadvantages of known treatments of walk-on surfaces.